


Scary movie

by katnor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddly Viktor, M/M, Movie Night, Scary Movies, Sneaky Viktor, Viktor doesn't like horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnor/pseuds/katnor
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor spend the night at home watching a movie. A scary one. Viktor turns into a human octopus.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Scary movie

“What would you like to watch on movie night, Vitya?” Yuuri’s voice was muffled, since he was towelling his hair dry as he spoke. 

“Yura was talking about some Japanese movie the other day, and he threw a real fit when he realized I hadn’t seen it. Said it was a sign of my advanced age, and that movie should be compulsory watching for everyone, even old geezers.” 

“Oh really? What movie was that, some anime?” 

“He said it was called _The Grudge_ ”, Viktor answered, slightly distracted by the way his fiancé’s hair stuck out adorably in all directions. 

“Uh, Vitya, you should know that’s a horror movie... a pretty scary one too. I know you’re not really too fond of those.” 

“Oh, surely it can’t be that bad? Anyway, I have you to hold my hand if it gets too frightening... you _will_ hold my hand, right?” Viktor fluttered his lashes fetchingly, and Yuuri couldn’t resist running his fingertips along his sharp jawline. He pinched Viktor’s cheek and smiled. 

“Of course I will sweetheart. Always.” He laughed as Viktor pretended to swoon, then caught him easily in his arms and held him close. 

***** 

Yuuri threw a worried glance at his fiancé. The silver-haired man was making himself as small as he could, arms wrapped around his knees that were practically at his chin, eyes wide and scared and face white. He whimpered quietly and briefly hid his face behind his hands. 

“Vitya... Vitya darling, maybe we should stop watching this? You’re clearly not comfortable with...” 

“No! I can’t stop watching it now, if I do I will never sleep again!” 

“But...” Yuuri trailed off uncertainly. He knew Viktor really wasn’t a fan of horror movies, especially not supernatural ones. 

“Can I just crawl onto your lap? I’m sure that will make it feel less scary.” 

Yuuri held out his arms wordlessly, and Viktor dove straight into them, latching onto him like an octopus. 

“Uh, Vitya... I can’t really see the screen, you’re blocking...” 

“Yuu-uuriiii, you’re so strong and brave... I feel so safe with you. Kiss me?” 

It all developed in a rather predictable fashion after that, and the movie was forgotten, because the couple had better things to do. 

***** 

“So what are we doing for movie night this week, Vitya? No scary movies – remember what happened last time.” 

Viktor’s cheeks turned pink and his breathing caught momentarily. 

“As a matter of fact, I was thinking... there are two sequels to that movie... after all, we need to find out what happens to Karen, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I felt a distinct need for fluff, so I decided to write some. Stay safe friends!


End file.
